El Malo
by Dany LopMes
Summary: Duncan se da cuenta que dejo ir a la persona que más había amado ¿podrá recuperarla cuando ella está a unos días de casarse? Songfic


Hola ^^" bien, este mi primer fic de IDD que hago, bueno más bien es un songfic inspirado en la canción de Aventura 'El Malo' sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho :)

PD: IDD no me pertenece, son propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGilliis, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Se maldijo una y otra vez por aquel día en el cual la dejo partir, el remordimiento y la culpabilidad le carcomía el alma.

_-"No, Courtney, entiende que ya acabo lo nuestro, simplemente ya no te amo"_

Aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. ¿Porque había sido tan cruel con ella? ¿Por qué la alejo de su lado sabiendo que aun la amaba? Sencillas interrogantes que parecían no haber más respuesta que simples hipótesis formuladas en su mente.

La había dejado partir hace seis años, seis años en los cuales añoraba cada noche sentir aquella calidez tan característica de ella sobre su cuerpo, la alegría que emanaba era tanta, que lo contagiaba con el simple hecho de verla sonreír.

- Hey viejo, tengo que decirte algo-Geoff tomo asiento a lado del azabache-deberías de ir a ver a Courtney, tal vez esta vez si te perdone.

-No, no lo intentare una sola vez mas, ella ya escogió con quien estar, reconozco mi culpa y acepto las consecuencias de mis actos.

-¿Pero qué tal si ella no está enamorada de él?

_**El te da su amor, tú duermes con dudas.**__**  
**__**Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser.**_

-Viejo, entiéndelo de una vez-el oji-verde se levanto de un brinco, quedando como consecuencia enfrente del rubio- es con quien debe estar, el es listo, adinerado, tiene clase, la hace feliz, limpió cada lagrima que sus ojos derramaron por mi y sobre todo..-dio un largo suspiro-jamás le haría daño.

_**Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos**_

_**Pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer.**_

-Pero viejo, nada pierdes con intentar una vez más, si la amas como dices hacerlo, darás lucha hasta tener un 'si' como respuesta.

-¿Por qué sacaste de nuevo al tema eso? Ya pasaron seis años Geoff, no hay nada que hacer ya.

-Es que se va a casar el viernes, viejo

_**Tú serás mi cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no**_

_**sea un príncipe azul.**_

_**Soy tu amor, y tu dilema, y al igual que en las novelas, soy**_

_**el malo con una virtud.**_

-¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-el tono de su voz dio un cambio radical, de uno sereno y calmado a otro totalmente opuesto.

-Ni Bridgette y mucho menos yo, lo sabíamos, acaba de llegar de viaje hace una semana, Brid fue a visitarla y es ahí cuando Courtney le conto todo-trato de calmar un punk que caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la estancia.

-Bien-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la enorme puerta de madera dejando a un oji-azul totalmente sorprendido.

_**El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso.**__**  
**__**Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil, que te elevas en**_

_**exceso.**__**  
**__**Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tú alma y tú**_

_**cerebro.**_

* * *

_Tock Tock Tock_

Llevaba ahí tal vez media hora, agradecía no haber llevado consigo un reloj, porque si hubiera sido lo contrario, juraría que la puerta de aquella casa ya estaría tumbada.

-Maldita sea Courtney, ábreme la puerta, se que estas ahí.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Duncan?-la susodicha se digno a salir por fin de aquel refugio él en el cual había encontrado consuelo cuando lo vio atreves de la ventana.

-¿Por qué lo vas a hacer?-acorto el estrecho espacio que se había formado entre los dos, con una zancada.

-¿Disculpa?-rolo los ojos mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para mantener intacta la distancia inicial.

-¿Porque te casas con él?

-¿No es obvio? Porque lo amo-lamento haber dicho aquellas palabas justo en el preciso momento en el que salieron de su boca.

_**Tendrías que volver a nacer,**__**  
**__**para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él.**__**  
**__**No tiene la táctica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu pecho.**__**  
**__**Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño **_

-Mientes, se cuando los haces y en este preciso momento estas diciéndome una vil mentira.

-No te miento, lo amo, es más, el es el hombre al que más he amado.

-Princesa, no eres nada buena mintiendo-tomo la diminuta cintura de la azabache para tener facilidad de acercarla a su viril cuerpo- porque al que amas, es a mí.

-Jajaaj ¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Yo, amarte a ti? Jajaja no Duncan, lo nuestro ya paso, es historia- se deshizo del amarra el cual le proporciono la sensación que hace mucho tiempo su cuerpo no experimentaba, seguridad- además, yo no podría amar a un ser tan repúgnate como tú, alguien a quien le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las persona ¿Sabes cuanta veces llore sola en mi habitación cuando me dejaste? ¿Tienes la mas mínima idea de todo lo que abandone y perdí por estar en la depresión, en la que gracias a ti entre? No, no tienes idea, así que no me vengas con preguntan torpes-giro sobre sus talones para emprender marcha de nuevo a adentro de su hogar.

* * *

Moría por salir de nuevo, abalanzarse sobre sus brazos y besarlo, pero no, no podía humillarse de esa manera, ella ya había tomado una decisión, se iba a casar en menos de 72 horas y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Fue hasta la cocina para ir hacia el refrigerador y sacar de este un enorme plato lleno de sandia, estaba dispuesta a atascarse con su manjar pero el vibrar de su celular frustro su deseo.

-¿Hola?

-Princesa yo..

-Duncan, deja de molestarme, por favor-su dedo se poso en el botoncito rojo pero al momento de querer colgar la llamada, el grito atreves del móvil.

-¡Aguarda! No cuelgues, no ahora por favor, déjame darte mis puntos de vista por lo que no es bueno que te cases ¿sí?

-estos es tonto, pero está bien.

-Muchas gracias, princesa-tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando- hay muchas razones que están en contra de ese matrimonio, pero para ahorrar parte de tu valioso tiempo, te los minimizare en unas cuantas.

-Bien, te escucho.

-El no sabe nada de ti, estoy seguro que si ahora mismo voy a enfrentarlo, no sabe ni siquiera cuál es tu color preferido, o que cuando tienes frio te gusta tomar un chocolate caliente y envolverte en tu enorme y vieja manta roja-antes estas palabras, la morena soltó una risita-ese sujeto puede ser tu papá, es mayor que tu por seis años.

-Oh vamos, no exageres.

-No me interrumpas, bien, sigamos….. nunca se acostumbraría a tu genio endiablado y a tus repentinos cambios de humor- la oji-marrón iba a protestar pero antes de que pudiera, el punk seguía con sus "conmovedoras palabras" –Court, tienes 22 años ¿Quién en su sano juicio se casa esa edad? y la ultima pero no por eso menos importante, el no es un chico de cabello negro con partes verdes, atascado de perforaciones, con ojos jade y que le gusta romper las reglas, el no es el chico del que te enamoraste en aquel feo campamento Wawanakwa, sencillamente porque él no te ama como yo a ti

_**Que me pregunte como te conquiste.**__**  
**__**Que anote mis truquitos en papel.**__**  
**__**No bastan los morales, y ser fiel.**__**  
**__**Si tú deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel. **_

-….te veo afuera de tu casa en diez minutos, si no sales en ese tiempo con tus maletas, me iré y te dejare en paz.

No le dio tiempo de apelar o contestar aquella proposición ya que el chico del cual esta enamora, colgó, sin más ni menos

* * *

-Vaya Duncan ¿hiciste eso? ¿De verdad?

-¿acaso no me crees capaz, Gwen?

-¿tengo que contestar esa pregunta?

-Deja de molestarme, niña gótica-aunque la chica no podía verlo, hizo muecas extrañas-no lo sé Gwen, uno es capaz de hacer muchas cosas con tal de estar con la persona a la que ama.

-Me alegra que por fin te hayas armado de valor para enfrentar tus problemas, espero que tu deseo se haga realidad y ella acepte escapar contigo.

-Se que aceptara.

-Bien, ese es el punk maleante que yo conozco, por cierto ¿a dónde la piensa llevar?

-A un lugar donde nadie nos conozca-tomo el teléfono público con más fuerza -bien, me tengo que ir, estoy a tan solo un minuto de que se cumpla el plazo, deséame suerte.

-Suerte, Duncan-el chico azabache ya no pudo escuchar a su ex novia y ahora amiga, ya que colgó antes de obtener respuesta.

_**Tú serás mi cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no**_

_**sea un príncipe azul.  
Soy tu amor, y tu dilema, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el**_

_**malo con una virtud.**_

Podría ser que no llevara un reloj o su celular para ver la hora, pero sabía que los diez minutos ya habían pasado. Estaba a punto de dar un paso lejos de ella, como lo había dicho, después de eso la dejaría tranquila.

-¿Ahora me quieres abandonar de nuevo? Si es así, entonces me retracto de la decisión que he tomado-sus labios embozaron un enorme sonrisa al ver como el dueño de su corazón volteaba a verla boquiabierto.

-No, princesa ¿Cómo crees? Jamás te abandonaría otra vez.

-No te creo nada.

-¿A no?-la chica se apresuro a negar con la cabeza- bien, entonces no me queda otra más que casarme contigo para que así puedas creerme.

-¿Qu..que? ¿Quién dijo que casarse a los 22 es una locura?

-Jajaja, es que eso es lo malo, amor, nosotros somos muy cuerdos que digamos-poso su frente sobre la de Courtney, sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podía respirar las exhalaciones de la persona enfrente suyo-no soy de esos estúpidos cursis románticos, así que no esperes que me hinque de rodillas y llore como magdalena cuando me des el sí, así que ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Claro, Claro que quiero, mi amor.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :D ¿Review's? ¿Los merezco? Ja… bueno, gracias por leer.

23 de noviembre de 2013

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Dany_


End file.
